Ihyss
Ihyss is the native tongue of the Ishii, and is still commonly spoken in homes and informal settings in Ish'Cong. Words Aliatre AH-lee-AH-terr: Refuge, home, sanctuary, or garden. Also, 'place of growth', 'within but apart', and 'place of return'. Most commonly used to refer to any long-term Bonded settlement. A'sha ah-sha: High Nobility of Ish'Cong. Ne'sha'ar ney-sha-ar: An equivalent of a bow in the Ishii Doctrinate. The dominate hand (where applicable) goes through the motion of drawing a sword (or another traditional weapon). How far the 'weapon' is drawn varies depending on the 'depth' of the bow and precisely what sort of 'bow' is being given. It is meant to be performed with an actual sword (or another traditional weapon). Usually accompanied by eye contact. Cong kong: Bastion, refuge, sanctuary, fortification, ward. Do dough: A negation or negative. Used as a suffix to negate a word. ex. Ishdo (person and not, not a person). Hrou h-row: War, conflict, destruction. The word has strong ties to duty or inevitability. Hry-Thoei tho-eh: Fire-Bloom would be the closest translation. Specifically refers to a species of flower native to the Ishii homeworld. Ish ish: People, specifically those of Ish'Cong. Seinfeil sign-fell: Remorse, guilt, sorrow. Has strong ties to past events. Sei'sha say-ee-sha: Low Nobility of Ish'Cong. Tsaryn ts-airn: A pole-arm similar in design to a Terran lance. Xerra'ach: Opposition or one who opposes. It is also a role that is used in some formal situations. Xi'sha: Supreme noble, highest authority, wisest. Used to refer to the monarch of the entire people after all Ishii were grouped into a single nation. Only one person can hold the title at a given time. The current Xi'sha is Pj xi'Lelli. Yaier yay-ee-eer: Reconciliation or one who reconciles. It is also a role that is used in some formal situations. Verbs Adjectives Honorifics a ah: A member of the A'sha. It conveys a great deal of respect upon the holder, which is not surprising given the position of these individuals. ly lie: Used to refer to the spouses, lovers, and betrothed of the A'sha and the Xi'sha. Essentially it is a version of mem used for nobility. Despite the position of the ly, the position itself carries absolutely no authority and less respect than some of the Sei'sha (or A'sha in the case of the lyxi). This is due to the simple fact that marriage doesn't confer ability or responsibility. The title is placed before the title of the actual noble associated with that particular ly, rather than standing alone, due to the changing ranks of the nobles themselves. mem MEM: Significant other, lover, betrothed, close companion. Also, 'heart', 'beloved', 'heart keeper' or 'keeper of the heart'. Commonly refers to whoever is seen as the less honored or less significant partner in a relationship. Not used if the partners are seen of equal rank. If the other partner has a title, used as a prefix to that title. For example, memsa. ro roh: Warrior, adult, skilled. Also a rank in the Bonded. Refers to full grown adult Bonded, who have graduated from their Disclipline. syn sin: Used to designate a Crescent, one of the highest ranks attainable by an Ishii naval officer. sa sah: Blademaster, weaponmaster. Also a rank in the Bonded, specifically the highest rank possible. Attaining it requires a great deal of discipline as the only ways to become a sa are to be approved by numerous other sa or to best one in a duel. xi: Used to refer to the Xi'sha. Grammar The verb commonly comes first in a sentence, followed by the subject. Characteristics Ihyss rarely uses terms specific to a given sex where it isn't necessary. Translations No public translations of Ihyss into Galactic Basic or any other foreign language are known to exist outside of Ish'Cong itself. In addition, translating Ihyss has been known to be somewhat difficult. Most words involve both an audible and visual element that is paired with the word, but only the audible element is spoken. Furthermore, most words in Ihyss have numerous potential meanings, depending on the context, stresses placed on parts of the word, the body language of the speaker, and more. Category:Ish'Cong